A camera is a device for taking still or moving pictures. A video camera is a camera that electronically processes an image. Typically, video camera are used to take moving pictures or to photograph transient visual images. Television cameras and camcorders are examples of video cameras.
A video camera typically includes a body or enclosure, a lens, a viewfinder and a light-sensitive device which converts light into electrical signals. Light enters the camera by passing through the lens. The light which passes through the lens is either reflected or projected from objects within the camera's field of view. The camera's field of view is what the camera sees or what will be included in a photograph taken by the camera. The lens, in turn, focuses the light onto the light-sensitive device. The light-sensitive device then produces various electrical signals.
The electrical signals represent the light from the camera's field of view. The signals are then used to produce an image of the field of view in a viewfinder, on a television or both. Alternatively, the signals are used to record the image on video tape or some other media. The signals may also be used for other purposes.
Motion picture cameras are cameras that record images on film by opening and closing a shutter. Motion picture cameras also include a body or enclosure, a lens and a viewfinder. Light enters the camera through the lens and the shutter opens and closes allowing the light to strike film.
Both video cameras and motion picture cameras are aimed by looking into the camera's viewfinder and seeing the image displayed. Again, the displayed image is the camera's field of view or what the camera sees. The camera is properly aimed when the viewfinder displays the desired image.
In many instances, however, a user would like not to be dependent on a viewfinder to aim the camera, such as when a user is photographing motion or photographing around obstructions such as other people or other photographers. In those situations using a viewfinder makes it more difficult to properly aim the camera because the camera must be held near the person's eye. Holding a camera near an eye limits the person's peripheral vision making it difficult for the person to take photographs of moving subjects or around obstructions. It is also difficult for people who wear glasses to hold and properly aim a video camera because the glasses are interposed between the camera's viewfinder and the person's eye.
This invention addresses those shortcomings and provides a mechanism and method to aim a camera without having to look into the camera's viewfinder. Thus, the peripheral vision of the person using the camera is not limited by the camera. The invention also allows a photographer to hold a camera in any physical position, take photographs from almost any angle and even to be away from the camera and still properly aim the camera. That allows a photographer to take photographs which would otherwise be impossible to take accurately. Additionally, the invention allows a person to aim a camera by looking toward an object to be photographed, rather than by looking into a viewfinder or toward a television screen.